Uzumaki Naruto
'Abilities' ---- Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Naruto gains 5/15/25/35 Health Regeneration and Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds, this ability is upgraded at level 6/11/16. *Passive - ''Each 2% of Naruto's missing Health, he gains 2 bonus Ability Power. ---- Rasenshuriken Q Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana Cooldown: 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds'' *Active (Single Click) - 'Naruto summons a clone and condenses '''Rasenshuriken' in the clone's hand before the clone dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Rasenshuriken on them upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing 70/115/160/205/250 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the blast. *''Active (Double Click) - ''Naruto condenses Rasenshuriken in his hand before he dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Rasenshuriken on them upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing 70/115/160/205/250 + AP magic damage to all enemies he hit by the blast. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, if Naruto double-clicks this skills as an order for activation, he will use the Double Click version of this skill or else he will use '''''Single Click version of the skill instead. Sage Mode's Rasenshuriken Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while in Sage mode' *Active (Single Click) - ''Naruto summons a clone and condenses Rasenshuriken in the clone's hand before the clone dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Rasenshuriken on them upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing of RasenShuriken's damage magic damage to all enemies hit by the blast. Tne cast range of the skill is increased by 25% compared to Rasenshuriken Q. *''Active (Double Click) - ''Naruto condenses Rasenshuriken in his hand before he dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Rasenshuriken on them upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing of RasenShuriken's damage magic damage to all enemies hit by the blast. The cast range of this skill is increased by 25% compared to Rasenshuriken Q. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, if Naruto double-clicks this skills as an order for activation, he will use the Double Click version of this skill or else he will use Single Click version of the skill instead. ---- Kyuubi Youko Gai I W Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana Cooldown: 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds'' *Passive - 'Each nearby enemy hero increases Naruto's Armor and Magic resist by 2/3/4/5/6. *Active - ''Naruto covers himself in Kyuubi's chakra for 12 seconds. During the duration, Naruto takes 30% less damage. '''''Sage Mode's Kyuubi Youko Gai I W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while in Sage mode' *Active - ''Naruto covers himself and all nearby allied heroes in Kyuubi's chakra for 12 seconds. During the duration, Naruto and all allied heroes with Kyuubi's chakra take 30% less damage. ---- Rasengan E Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Naruto condenses a spiraling sphere within his hand for 4 seconds. During the duration, Naruto's next basic attack will consume the sphere to deal 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage, silence the target for 2 seconds and reduce target's Movement Speed and Attack Speed for 2 seconds. *Note - ''This skill can reset Naruto's basic attacks, allowing for multiple usages of attacking between '''''Rasengan E and Sage Mode's Rasengan E. Sage Mode's Rasengan E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while in Sage mode' *Active - ''Naruto condenses a spiraling sphere within his hand for 4 seconds. During the duration, Naruto's next basic attack will extend its range and consume the sphere to deal of Rasengan's damage magic damage 2 times and silence the target for 2 seconds and reduces target's Movement Speed and Attack Speed for 2 seconds. *''Note - ''If Naruto enters Sage mode while his spiraling sphere from Rasengan E still within its duration, he cannot use this skill until the end of Sage mode's duration. *''Note - ''This skill can reset Naruto's basic attacks, allowing for multiple usages of attacking between Rasengan E and Sage Mode's Rasengan E. ---- Sage Mode R Cost: 100 Mana Cooldown: 65 / 60 / 55 seconds'' *Active - 'Naruto enters '''Sage '''mode, increasing his Movement Speed by 15%/30%/45% and Attack Speed by 40%/60%/80%. During the duration, his basic attacks deal AP bonus magic damage, he can use '''Sage Mode's Oodama Rasenshuriken R once and he can use one of his basic skills in the form of Sage '''mode's version once. When a set of basic skills in '''Sage mode was removed, Naruto will reset all of his basic skills once. The Sage '''mode lasts 10 seconds. *Note - 'All basic skills within '''Sage '''mode don't share the same cooldown with their original skills. 'Sage Mode's Oodama Rasenshuriken R' 'Cost:' ''110 Mana '''Cooldown: '''70 / 60 / 50 seconds *''Available only while in Sage mode'' *''Active - ''Naruto condenses Oodama Rasenshuriken in his hand with the help of 2 other clones before throwing it to the targeted location. When the Oodama Rasenshuriken reaches the targeted location, it will be exploded, causing a chakra explosion that deals 150/250/350 + AP magic damage and reduces enemy's resilience by 100%. ---- 'Skins' ----